The present invention relates to a trailer slider locking system, and more particularly, the invention relates to a pin configuration that better ensures pin engagement with the body rails.
Trailer slider locking systems are utilized on tractor trailers to adjust the longitudinal position of a slider carrying the trailer suspension beneath the trailer body. Trailer body rails are supported on top of and slide relative to suspension frame side rails. The trailer body rails include a series of holes providing multiple body positions relative to the trailer suspension. A mechanical linkage supported on a slider, or trailer suspension frame is used to bias spring-loaded pins to a locked position in which the pins are received in holes in the trailer body rails. The pins lock the side and body rails together. The pins are moved to a retracted position using the mechanical linkage to longitudinally adjust the position of the trailer body rail relative to the trailer suspension frame.
Trailer locking systems often have a problem in which the pins do not engage the body rails or fully extend through the holes in the body rails. If the pins are not fully locked, the trailer body may sometimes slide relative to the trailer suspension frame during vehicle operation, possibly resulting in a damaging collision between the trailer body and suspension frame. For example, if hard braking occurs when the pins are not fully locked, prior art pins will jump past body rail holes as the trailer body rails move forward relative to the trailer suspension frame, which is being slowed or stopped due to braking. Therefore, what is needed is a trailer sliding locking system that enables better pin engagement in the locked position.